Doctor
by x Lost Hero x
Summary: Kate becomes sick and Jack is her doctor, her cure. Jate oneshot. Songfic. Doctor by Cute Is What We Aim For.


**Author's Note: Well, I'm back and I am writing Jate stories again. I have seven stories lined up to write and they are all one-shot songfics. This song is **_**Doctor **_**by Cute Is What We Aim For. The song is appropriate, no? Haha. Anyways, this story is on-island and Kate gets sick. Jack then has to take care of her (being her doctor…hence the song I used) and he realizes that not only is he her doctor, but he is also her cure. Haha. The cure part is in the song. Oh and this will be from both of their points of view. Anyways, read and review. Enjoy!

* * *

**

_I'm like a rookie paramedic to a siren. Praying for an accident._

Dr. Jack Shephard sat on the beach, watching the clear blue ocean waves lapping the shore, kissing it gently. His button up white shirt clung to his fit body, soaked all the way through. Ever since they landed on the island he was in the best shape than he had ever been in. Maybe the crash was a good thing. His chocolate brown eyes scanned up by the camp, looking for people that needed help. Everyone was perfectly fine though. Dr. Shephard sighed slightly and closed his eyes. He secretly prayed that someone would get sick since taking care of people was his only job. Dr. Shephard became lost in his thoughts as he resumed watching the waves.

"Jack!" a woman's voice called.

The doctor was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard the voice. Jack jumped and then turned his head to look for the person that called for him. He spotted Claire rushing up to him with a nervous look on her face. "Claire," he said, standing up. Jack started to walk over to the new mother. "Claire, are you okay? What's wrong? Is the baby okay?" Dr. Shephard rushed.

Claire, breathing heavily, bent down. She caught her breath and then looked up at Jack. "Yeah…Aaron's fine. I'm fine…Kate's not though," she said.

"Kate?" Jack asked. He felt a pain stab his heart. "What…what's wrong with her, Claire?" he added.

She shook her head, unsure. "I…I dunno. She was fine and we were playing with Aaron and then she just got all pale and said that she was dizzy," Claire explained.

"Is she in her tent?"

The new mother nodded. "Yeah. I got Sawyer and had him carry her over…she said she was too weak to walk."

At the mention of Sawyer, Jack became angry. He hated that bastard. How Kate could love him…how she slept with him…it made Jack furious. The doctor blinked and then said, "It's probably the flu…thanks, Claire."

She nodded and then they both headed in separate directions. Jack headed over to Kate's tent quickly and Claire walked back to her own tent.

* * *

_I'll be your doctor._

Jack walked right into Kate's tent without bothering to knock on the tent flap. The first thing the doctor noticed was that Kate was lying on her back on the makeshift bed. Her stunning hazel orbs that Jack could get lost in for hours were closed and Sawyer was sitting next to her whispering words of comfort. _How unlike him…telling her that everything will be alright, _Jack thought, surprised. He noticed that Sawyer did not notice him. Dr. Shephard cleared his throat and the con-man glanced up at him.

Sawyer's ice blue eyes pierced Jack's warm brown eyes. "What do you want, Doc?" he asked harshly.

_How typical of him, _Jack thought smugly. He took a step closer to the bed and then rolled up his sleeves. "Claire came to me and told me that Kate was sick. I'm here to help, Sawyer," he replied coldly.

Sawyer stood up and looked into Jack's eyes, glaring. "You came here to fix her? Just like you fix everything else?" he questioned.

"Yes. I came to cure her. I'm her doctor, after all."

Sawyer broke the stare down and then looked back at Kate. "You're her doctor just like you are everyone else's doctor," he said softly.

Jack was surprised by how soft Sawyer was speaking. "Yes, Sawyer. I am the island doctor," he replied.

Sawyer glanced back at Jack, some of his dirty blonde hair sticking to his forehead. "Take real good care of her, okay?" the con-man said.

"Of...of course, Sawyer. I will. I'll come and get you when she wakes up. Okay?" Jack asked, completely taken aback by Sawyer's attitude.

Sawyer nodded once before turning and walking away.

* * *

As soon as the con-man was gone, Jack rushed over to Kate's side and took her hand. "Kate? Kate, are you awake?" he asked, staring at her perfectly still profile.

The fugitive stirred slightly and then coughed violently. She opened one hazel eye and then smiled when she saw Jack. "Hey, Jack," she said quietly.

He sighed and then his hand went up to her face to stroke it lightly. As Jack stroked Kate's face, he felt her forehead. She was burning up. "Kate, are you okay?" he asked. Jack squeezed her hand and then added, "What hurts? Do you have a sore throat? Chills? You have a fever…you are burning up. What did you eat?" He had gone into doctor mode.

Kate smiled and then coughed. She opened her other eyes and looked up at Jack. "I just have a sore throat, this damn cough, and the chills. That's it," she said.

He sighed and then looked around the tent. Thoughts raced through his head. What supplies he had in the medical tent…what she could possibly have…it was definitely the flu. But if they didn't have the right medicine on this damn island…she could die. He stroked her hand and then looked back down at the woman he loved. She was as a pale as a ghost. Kate looked like she had already died and came back to the island, to Jack. "Kate, will you be okay by yourself while I go get supplies?" Dr. Shephard asked quietly.

The fugitive nodded slowly and coughed, her hazel eyes closing. After Kate had finished her coughing fit, she opened her eyes and looked back at Jack. "Yeah, I'll be fine," she replied.

Without thinking about it, Jack squeezed her hand once and then kissed Kate's forehead. Then he realized what he did and turned a deep red. "I'll be right back. I'll have Claire come and watch you, okay?" he said, standing up. Kate nodded once and then Dr. Shephard turned on his heel and walked out of the tent.

* * *

_This emergency brought you to me._

Kate had been sitting with Claire and her baby, Aaron, when it had started. It all started with a cough. A simple cough. After coughing a few times, the fugitive became dizzy and the coughs became more violent. Claire had left her in a rush and then when the new mother returned, Sawyer was with her. Kate vaguely remembered Sawyer picking up her petite body and carrying her to her own tent. The next thing she remembers clearly after the coughing fit was footsteps. Then a voice. Jack's voice. Talking to Sawyer. Telling Sawyer that he would come get him when Kate woke. She feigned sleeping and listened to the conversation. Sawyer seemed genuinely concerned for her. How sweet of him. She did love him...and she loved Jack. Was it even possible to love two men? Apparently it was. Kate heard Sawyer leave the tent and then she felt Jack next to her, saying her name. She pretended to just wake up and opened her eyes. After their conversation, when he kissed her forehead, Kate smiled. She saw him blush and that only made her smile more. He was cute when he was embarrassed. Then Kate was left to her thoughts.

_Am I going to die? Jack said to Sawyer that he came to cure me. That he was my doctor. I trust him. I shouldn't die…Jack just said it was the flu. And the flu can't _kill _you, can it? No…no, it can't. I'm safe. I'll live through this. Jack said that he'd cure me. He actually came, though. My sickness…my emergency…brought him to me. If I wasn't sick…he wouldn't have come to me at all, _Kate thought, smiling slightly. She was pulled out of her thoughts when he returned. Kate watched Jack walk into the tent, his arms full of supplies.

"Kate, are you okay?" he asked, walking over to her. He set the supplies in the sand and then sat next to her.

She looked at him and smiled. "Yeah…I'm okay," Kate said with a small cough. She looked up at the top of the tent and closed her eyes. The fugitive felt Jack grab her hand and she smiled even more.

"I found medicine that is used for the flu, so you should be perfectly fine in a few days. You'll make it out of this alive," he said, laughing.

Kate laughed slightly and then glanced over at him. "So where's the medicine?" she asked.

Jack bent down and grabbed on of the prescription bottles. He opened it, letting go of Kate's hand, taking out a few pills. Then he placed them in Kate's right hand and picked up a water bottle.

She stuck the pills in her mouth and then accepted the bottle of water. She took a few gulps and downed the pills. "Thank you, Jack," she said, smiling at him.

Jack returned the smile and replied, "Anytime, Kate." Then he took her hand again and stroked it gently.

* * *

_All it did was make our memories a blur to me._

Kate's thoughts wander off as she remembered the many adventures that she had on the island with Jack. Her mind was drawing a blank though. The only thing she could think of was their first day when she, Jack, and Charlie had gone to the cockpit to get the transmitter. All the memories were just one big blur to Kate, and it scared her shitless. She looked at Jack again and said, "Jack," softly.

The doctor looked at her and he noticed the worried look on her face. "Kate, what's wrong?" he asked nervously.

She sat up slowly and Jack tried to stop her. "Kate, you really shouldn't sit up. The medicine hasn't even kicked in yet…" he said quickly, trying to push her down on the bed.

Kate took his free hand and then said, "No, Jack. I'm fine." Then, without saying anything else, she kissed his lips hard.

Jack, who was still trying to push her back on the bed, stopped. He kissed her back with the same amount of force and squeezed both of her hands.

* * *

_I'll be your cure._

When Kate had kissed him he completely froze for a second. But then he gathered his thoughts and kissed her back. Maybe she did love him instead of Sawyer…one of his hands let go of Kate's and snaked around her waist.

After a minute, Kate broke the kiss and looked at him. "I'm really okay, Jack," she whispered gently in his ear. "You're my cure. More than the medicine," Kate added.

His chocolate brown orbs glanced into her hazel eyes and he smiled. "I'm your cure," he repeated.

Kate nodded and kissed him again. She knew that she would be okay, now that Jack was her doctor _and _her cure.

Jack returned the kiss, knowing that she would live and that Kate would never leave him again.


End file.
